Halcyon Days of Hope's Peak
by Corneria
Summary: When Makoto Naegi is accepted in Hope's Peak, everything is as peaceful as can be. Surely, there's one person who doesn't want that. [AU of events before Dangan Ronpa!]
1. Chapter 1

**Heads up! Some things introduced in Dangan Ronpa 1 are not present due to obvious reasons. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Today's the long-awaited day! I finally get to attend Hope's Peak Academy. I wonder just who I get to meet? Hopefully, they'll treat me kindly. I'll be sure to do the same; after all, Mother and Father wouldn't want me to misbehave. I _can't _forget about my sister, Komaru! She'll definitely not be happy about that.

As I readjusted my crimson tie, smoothed out the wrinkles in my auburn slacks, and buttoned up my uniform's blazer, I glanced at the time. 7:00 AM. Wait... did I read that right? 7:00 AM?! I was _late _on my first day at Hope's Peak! This can't be happening! Surely, this would've been a mistake. Maybe someone forgot to rewind the clock? Either way, I'm in a bit of a rush! Usually, I'd be so nervous that I'd arrive somewhere early just in case there was a detour or traffic or...

I shook my head. There's no time for me to worry about being late! I'm sure there are others who might be fashionably late, like that Junko Enoshima gal I heard about on the school chat board. She's a model; just as talented as everyone else who got accepted in Hope's Peak. Except, Hope's Peak is an _extremely _prestigious school. I was _lucky_ enough to get chosen in the school's lottery. Argh! Earth to Makoto Naegi! Right now, my top priority is getting to the academy and somehow withstanding any possible scoldings. I picked up the pace and soon found myself sprinting to my destination.

**» » » » »**

_Pant, pant... Whew. _Here I am at Hope's Peak Academy! These tall, intimidating gates are warning me that I can't back out of this opportunity anytime soon. I took a deep breath and began passing through them as well as the welcoming doors. Such a large facility must offer a lot for me. When I entered this fine building, the first thing that greeted me were the sight cherry blossom petals, the scent of newly waxed floors, and the sound of dozens of enchanting woodwind instruments playing. Aha, I'm exaggerating. A little.

There _were _nicely waxed floors, but other than that, the inside of the building looked pretty... splendid. Not too extravagant, but way more than decent. I had assumed it would be more elegant with chandeliers, tons of frilly decorations and regal furniture. It is certainly unique, I'll admit! And... dazzling. Before I knew it, I was in a daze admiring how wonderful Hope's Peak was. It was then that I realized someone was watching me. In an act of embarrassment, I jumped at the sight of my stalker behind me. Rather than stalker, I'll refer to this person as curious. This girl giggled upon my reaction. I thought she'd be creeped out rather than entertained.

"You're wondering if I'm entertained by seeing your reaction?" the figure tilted her head.

"What?" I gasped. "How did you know?"

"How did I know?" she smiled brightly. "That's because I'm an _esper_!" I was amazed. I hadn't heard of an esper here. Well, the board did mention a clairvoyant guy, but...

"I'm only kidding," she added. "I just had a feeling. Don't think about it too much." I sighed in relief. I suppose that confirms my suspicions. The cerulean haired maiden must have noticed me still pondering, but decided to leave it be. Instead, she started introducing herself. "I'm Sayaka Maizono!" she exclaimed. "I hope we can be friends. I'm in class 78; maybe we'll see each other around?"

"I bet we will," I responded with a smile. "I'm Makoto Naegi; that's my class as well!"

"That's great," Maizono admitted. "See you around, Naegi!" With that, Maizono headed off to class. If I hadn't been so lost in thought, I would've spared her the conversation until later. That is, if she talked to me later. Speaking of, I'm _still _late! In my efforts to get to class sooner, I bumped into a slim, middle-aged man with dark hair. Wait a minute, I recognize him! He's the principal...!

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" I bowed in apology, my bag slumping off my shoulder.

For some reason, he didn't respond right away. I felt as if I made a mistake... His expression was unreadable initially, until it changed into slight bewilderment. The man then regained his composure, straightening his tie. "That's quite alright," the principal finally replied. "It's only expected that a student rushes when they assume they are late; however, today there's an opening ceremony as few, including yourself, have forgotten." Strike one.

"Ah, uh," I struggled to search for the right words to say. Desperate to not seem illiterate, I quickly tried explaining myself. "P-Principal Kirigiri," as I said his name, he grew slightly interested in what I had to say, "I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to forget about the ceremony! You see, I was quite amazed by this atmosphere... It's truly magnificent!" Running out of things to say, I grew weary of attempting to apologize with genuine intelligence and vocabulary. For someone as average as I am, this is quite a hassle.

I was silent for only a few seconds until the serious Principal Kirigiri reassured me with a light chuckle. "You're Makoto Naegi, correct?" I nodded moderately. "I see. There's no need to be nervous here, or at least pretend to be someone you're not. Just be yourself. You'll be fine." He patted my shoulder and casually strolled down the hall. If I could live by these words, I know I can get somewhere in life. On my way to the opening ceremony, I noticed the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Maizono!

...I have a feeling that she was one of those students Principal Kirigiri mentioned forgot about the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to wait for Maizono to catch up with me and head down to the opening ceremony with me. We lost sight of Principal Kirigiri, who we planned to follow at first, but soon found our way to where this event will be held. The gymnasium, of course.

The two of us squeezed our way through the crowd, causing confusion that turned into understanding because of Maizono's reassuring smile. Eventually, we found empty seats in the front row but were unfortunately separated. "It's alright," Maizono mouthed to me, giving a nonchalant wave. She smoothed out her uniform skirt and took a seat beside a ginger haired male. His piercings were giving off a punk rock attitude, but he didn't seem so intimidating. I located a seat in between a silver haired girl and a guy with a serious face and...unique eyebrows. Both of them seemed really intelligent and must take their work seriously. I folded my hands in my lap in my attempt to make an impression on them. Neither budged.

The lass beside me also had an addition to her attire. She wore these dark gloves with what looked like rhinestones at first glance. I quickly observed those all around me; there were few wacky hairstyles, blazers that weren't even buttoned all the way, and such. I suppose everyone has their own style. Finally, Principal Kirigiri made his entrance from the rear and took the stage. Behind the podium, he tapped on the microphone to test it before he spoke on behalf of the students.

"Ahem," the confident man cleared his throat. "It is of great honor and dignity that I, Principal Jin Kirigiri, speak on the behalf of our newly enrolled students of Hope's Peak Academy." Both persons to my left and right listened intently. The guy leaned in forward and gave Principal Kirigiri his full attention. The gal folded her arms and tapped her index finger of her right arm on her left arm. Is it me or she already growing impatient of his speech?

"As you may know," the principal went on, "you are all talented in your own ways. I would like for you to somehow use your talents to help others, such as the less fortunate, in the world. Sitting before me are beautiful and handsome young adults who I _hope_ would befriend one another and enjoy each other's company. Thank you very much for your time and congratulations Hope Peak's 78th class!" At the end of his speech, it was such an amazing moment. Sixteen of us... Sixteen talented kids stood up and cheered. The clapping was extremely loud yet I loved every second of it. I watched as Maizono jumped up and down, and some other girls join in a celebratory circle with her. The boys even rustled each others' hair and had such a great time. However, there was someone I noticed stood out. Two, even.

It was...

Her?!

I spun around and glanced at the diva herself beside someone whose resemblance was striking. It was the fashionista, Junko Enoshima. I didn't recognize the other gal right away, but I figured she must have some connection. I scurried over towards them, and kind of wish I hadn't.

Both looked about five feet, seven inches tall. They towered over me by a mere four inches! It was as if I were a mouse and they were two giant cats with a killer intent. Yes, cats. They'll probably think I'm loony for describing them as that. The dark haired girl whispered, "Hey. He's looking right as us." Enoshima somewhat rolled her eyes as if the latter girl was pointing out the obvious. I have to admit that she pretty much had been.

"I can see that, Mukuro," the strawberry-blonde model responded. "Looks like a shrimp." She sort of giggled upon saying this. Had I not known this was coming, I wouldn't have even tried conversing with them. Except, that's seemingly impossible for Little Naegi. I have an urge to befriend everyone. It's just as Principal Kirigiri said in his speech.

As for Enoshima, I didn't bother dignifying her insult with a response. I knew I'd just irritate her, so I decided to leave her be. To Mukuro in particular, I told her, "Well...see you later, then." I turned away from the two, not looking forward to seeing their faces. Instead, I decided to mingle with the guys. From a distance, I swear I heard Enoshima sigh of disappointment.

Most of the boys were all huddled up in a gang besides Strictly McEyebrows and another lone wolf who drooled while drawing comic strips of a magical girl. One guy had an insane hairstyle that reminded me of corn on the cob. Another was the ginger that sat besides Maizono. I figured the clairvoyant male was the one holding the crystal ball. But what was up with his hair? It stuck out in practically every direction; how does he even sleep like that?

There was also a blonde, bespectacled individual who had his back towards the group, but turned toward them and bluntly answered their questions. From a distance, I could see another bespectacled being eyeing this princely fellow; her face was all red and she awkwardly stood there, hoping to get his attention. I wasn't sure how she was going to do so, and honestly, I can't picture the two paired up. But... if it was possible... Would it look adorable or just downright creepy?

Next, I decided to see what the girls were doing. Two tan ladies, an extremely intimidating, muscular one and an energetic, slim one, were chatting amongst each other about something. A tiny, brunette showed off her laptop to an elegant lass who violated the dress code. Instead of wearing her uniform, she had a black and white, lolita dress, dark twin drills, bell earrings, and other vintage accessories.

I continued to look around a bit, received a smile from Maizono, and finally spotted the mysterious, silver haired gal speaking with the principal. They chatted for a little longer, maintaining poker faces. Subsequently, the bell rang, indicating it was time to move on to first period. I hadn't spoken to anyone that time besides Enoshima, who rejected me, and Maizono, much earlier. The principal also doesn't count. As for the Mukuro gal, all I said to her was "see you", which she didn't even respond to. I felt myself finding Maizono to be my one and only friend, if no one else wasn't interested in me.

When we all entered class, we were soon greeted by the principal once again. He stood in front of a teacher's desk at the front of the class, and with a push of a button, it transformed into a podium. Many of us watched with awe as were silently gave this man all of our respect. "Fellow students," he started, "allow me to reintroduce myself. I am your teacher, Jin Kirigiri. Please refer to me as Mr. Kirigiri when we are in the classroom, and Principal Kirigiri in my office or elsewhere." He bowed. The rest of us did the same. I was somewhat confused. The famed Hope's Peak Academy...has one teacher who is also our principal? He did mention other staff members, but...

"You may be thinking why I'm taking on two roles here," he added. "It's because our staff is so busy dealing with the school itself that none of them have the teaching training. I, myself, am a bit rusty, but bear with me." That's when Strictly McEyebrows, who I regret not knowing his name, bowed with courtesy, and replied that he will serve our teaching principal as long as he is a member of Hope's Peak. Surprisingly, no one muttered about him being a teacher's pet. However, it does explain why he seemed to listen to the opening ceremony speech so intently.

Mr. Kirigiri nodded in appreciation, then told us we were to have assigned seats. A few groans traveled through the room, but it was understandable. "It goes by last name; A to Z in the alphabet," he told us. "The first row, from the windows to the wall near the door, is Aoi Asahina, Junko Enoshima, Chihiro Fujisaki and Touko Fukawa." I watched the tan, slim lass, the fashionista, the laptop-carrying brunette, and the awkward, bespectacled female proceed to their seats. One thing for sure, Fukawa and Enoshima didn't seem to be too fond of their seats.

"The second row," Mr. Kirigiri continued, "is Yasuhiro Hagakure, Mukuro Ikusaba, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Kyouko Kirigiri." The fortune-teller with the dreads, Enoshima's dark haired sister, Strictly Mc- er, Ishimaru, and the silver haired maiden. Wait a minute- Kyouko _Kirigiri? _She shares the same last name with the principal... So when they were talking...

"Third row," the teacher went on, "is Leon Kuwata, Celestia Ludenberg, Sayaka Maizono, and Makoto Naegi." Redhead, lolita, Maizono and myself. I guess I can't complain about my seating if I've got Maizono beside me. I made my way to my seat, returning another smile from my sapphire-haired friend and waited for the other names to get called. Our lolita peer turned towards us, saying she prefers to be called "Celes". Kuwata glanced at Maizono, smirking.

"And finally," Mr. Kirigiri said, "fourth and last row is Sakura Oogami, Mondo Oowada, Byakuya Togami, and Hifumi Yamada." The muscular lass, cornhead, princely figure and large, doujinshi artist. When Togami noticed who he had to sit near, he immediately refused to be assigned there.

"This cannot do," he folded his arms and stood still. "I simply cannot allow myself to sit beside this _disgusting _creature." Togami glared at Yamada, who was quite offended. Before he could speak, the blonde held up his hand. "Don't even _think _about replying to me, peasant." Is this guy's talent being a huge jerk?

"Now, Togami," Mr. Kirigiri started, "I'm sorry, but the rules are the rules." He sighed. "The insults are a bit too far, as well."

"Hmph," Togami responded. Reluctantly, he pulled his chair back and sat at his desk, putting his hand to his face in irritation. He mumbled for Yamada to scoot over, to which the intimidated fellow quickly obliged to do. It was clear that overall the complaining male didn't like being beside Oowada or Oogami, but he somehow found them more tolerable.

For the next several minutes, we were given a lesson on classic literature. Celes answered few questions with sophistication. Ishimaru's hand shot up most of the time, but to be fair, Mr. Kirigiri let others take guesses. I wasn't sure whether to sit there and take notes or just watch as everyone reacted to Ishimaru's craving for knowledge. "Hey, lackey," Oowada called from the back. "you itchin' for attention? Put your hand down for one damn second."

Ishimaru straightened himself, ignoring the guy. Here's to thinking we're the most unlikely bunch.

Soon, the bell rung and we had history. Then maths. English. Break time. Lunch. Physics or art. And 15 minutes of either studying or talking amongst ourselves. The day sped by surprisingly fast, despite the dragging of maths. Now, it was officially break time. I wasn't sure what to do during this time, so I decided to ask one of my fellow classmates, who I figured I needed to introduce myself to eventually. I quickly found my target; the girl who I've been meaning to talk to, Kyouko Kirigiri.

I wanted to ask what was her relation to the principal, but I knew she'd give me a look that'd say, "Are you that dense?" Whatever. I still wanted to talk to her. I haven't heard her say a single word all day; well, not with anyone besides the principal. Kirigiri got up from her seat, as well as others who exited the room, and was making her way out as well.

"K-Kirigiri!" I practically yelped, stopping her in the middle of her tracks. It was so embarrassing... How was I to talk to a girl I've sat behind in class most of day and next to during the ceremony? She didn't really seem... inviting.

"Naegi," she responded. I was surprised. She knew my name... and she said it so casually! "Do you need something?"

"W-Well, actually," I gulped, nervously. Kirigiri looked so calm and composed, but I felt as if I was wasting her time. "I was wondering just where does everyone go to for break time?"

She raised her gloved index finger to her lips as she pondered. "I would say exploring the academy floors. There's a pool, library, recreation room, and several other places to be. Though, some of those are part of class. I have not yet traveled to the fifth floor, and as far as I can tell, it's blocked off for now."

"Oh," I replied. "In that case, where are you heading off to?"

"The library, of course." Ah, right. Good job, me!

"O-okay, then!" I had already made up my mind; I was going to the recreation room. I've heard of that type of room before. It should be a pretty interesting area to spend by break at. I wonder if I'll be able to bond with others there. Kirigiri then told me she was setting off, and I nodded.

Let's see if anyone else wants to befriend the average Naegi!


	3. Chapter 3

For break, I eagerly left the nearly vacant classroom and was on my way to the recreation room. My curiosity paid off as I noticed a newly placed map of the seminary on a couple on the walls. I quickly scanned the picture, concluding that my destination was on the third floor.

I took my time observing the beautiful architecture; it was unique to the point where I found myself gawking at it once more. But, as many call it, I experienced déjà vu—as if I've already went through this particular situation. That's because the self-proclaimed esper had her eyes on me once more.

Maizono.

She giggled to herself, tilting her head with curiosity. "Don't tell me, you're having déjà vu again?" Man, she's good. Is she really _not _an esper? Or is this what women's intuition is like?

"Right again," I told her. "I suppose I shouldn't question you on being an esper or anything anymore."

"Aw," she pouted, in a cute way. "I really wanted _someone _to believe me when I'm lying. It's not being gullible, but more... fascinated? Fascinated in me—as in myself and not an idol." From her facial expression, I could tell she was serious; Maizono must have a lot of people who see her ego and not the real her.

The fact that an idol, no, Maizono was talking to me made it clear that every single person, celebrity or not, is human. I mean, I know that sounds obvious, but they have feelings, too. Maizono... Maizono is one of those. Normal, but receives a lot of attention than most individuals. She has her talent to thank for that, though.

"You seem deep in thought," she told me. "It's about what I said, isn't it?"

Startled, I nodded quickly but awkwardly. "W-Well, I was just wondering something."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Well, Maizono- do you ever get lonely?"

The beryl haired female appeared to be pondering about the right thing to respond with. "I _did _have my friends alongside me on and offstage, but... other than that, I felt a lot less like myself. I was usually busy, with the addition of school to worry about. My classmates would often ask for an autograph or see me as nothing but a pop star." As she said this, a melancholic look washed over her face. I wanted to comfort her, but I wasn't sure if I was the cause of her mood to change like that.

"H-Hey," I started. "I'm sorry if I asked a personal question. I shouldn't pry into others' lives like that-"

Maizono shook her head, reassuringly. "It's alright, Naegi! To be honest, I actually feel a lot better knowing there's someone who sees me as a normal person. Someone I could share my thoughts with..." Suddenly, the heartfelt lass ran up to me and gave me an great hug. I caught a whiff of her pleasant scent, and her tight grip on me made me appreciate her warmth.

"Maizono-" I stopped myself. Staring back at me was the devil in prada. Well, actually it was Junko Enoshima.

"...Am I interrupting something?" Enoshima asked, lacking enthusiasm. Her impatient glare caused me to dramatically fling myself off of Maizono, regretfully.

"Oh!" Maizono interjected. "I forgot I have to head on down to the music room- see you later, Naegicchi!" A childish nickname I couldn't help smiling at. I waved her off as she scurried to the floor above us. Feeling the need to head to the recreation room as soon as possible, I realized it was right in front of me. Except I was too busy gawking to notice. Enoshima had appeared from the stairs of the second floor, and grabbed my arm just as I was about to move forward.

"What-"

I spun around, facing the taller individual and felt more intimidated than before.

"Do me a favor, Shrimp."

Shrugging the insult off, I wondered what she desired me to do. It must be a model thing, I figured. Requests, I mean. "What's that?"

"Move your ass!" The obnoxious gal snapped. "By that, I mean, come with me. Ugh. Fuck it, that sounds lame. I crave... a generic protagonist's attention. It's a 'Well, hey, he or she's not bad at all' situation where the shrimpy hero meets the villain but doesn't realize it. Ah, nope. Spoiled my plan. Anyways, let's go before I step out you and use you as butter later! ...You know, I could totally do that to someone..."

I got so caught in Enoshima's senseless rambling that I found myself being yanked by the arm and dragged off somewhere in the school. So long, recreation room! (I never even got to visit you. Yet.)

We arrived on the fourth floor where Maizono ran off to. I was bewildered; there's a couple of possible rooms I could imagine Enoshima taking me, for reasons I could explain. Like, the lab where she might use me as an experiment...

I _hope_ not.

But I was wrong, thankfully. As soon as we passed the bathrooms, there was a section leading either the music room or another unknown room. The map doesn't even have the latter listed. I wonder why?

"All is going according to plan," Enoshima guffawed. I glanced at her with more confusion and saw that she had been drooling with a lascivious look. "Now my confounded heroic hubby can lead me to his demise! Ahaha... upupu~!"

Nothing this crazed girl makes any sense!

"It would be nice if you could fill me in on what's happening, you know," I blurted, sarcastically.

"But what good is a surprise if the _surpriser_ told the _surprisee_?"

I'm positive those aren't even real words. But I said nothing of it.

"I... guess so."

I wasn't sure if she wanted me to enter the room, but I felt like I'd be insulted if I asked her. Models, even if they are your classmates, are scary. There's the stereotype that all famous people are snobs, but Maizono surely isn't one of them.

Enoshima is a lost case.

"Come _on,_ I feel _miserable _just standing here," she groaned. "As if mushrooms could grow on my head at any second."

Regardless of ridiculous Enoshima sounds, I sighed and began to open the door-

_Brrring, ring ring!_

Saved by the bell!

"Damn," Enoshima muttered. "Did you really just waste an hour of doing nothing?"

"Seems like it," I realized. "Well, there's always tomorrow. Later." As I neared the staircase, I felt her strange, bluish-gray eyes on me. They certainly weren't the same as earlier.

There I was, only a distance from the lively cafeteria; my excitement was building up. I couldn't wait to converse with everyone! The males and females were all spread out. The place itself was an understandably small size, considering there was only sixteen of us. It amazed me that Asahina had a plate stacked full of donuts. She licked her lips lovingly and devoured one instantly. The contented Oogami urged her to slow down. "It might mess up your figure," she warned. "You won't be as in shape for swimming."

"Ah, don't worry!" Asahina licked the cream off the side of her mouth. "I'm going for a quick swim right away! We have enough time before the next class starts." Then, she caught my eye. "Hey, you! Come here."

I did as I was told and sat in front of the two ladies in an empty seat. Beside me were Kuwata and Fujisaki; Ishimaru and Oowada were on Asahina and Oogami's side. "Want a doughnut?" Asahina asked.

"Ah, no thanks," I told her. She nodded and continued to enjoy herself. Through a stuffed mouth, the hungry lass said to stay awhile. I figured the right thing to do was to attempt to make other friends. After all, that _was _my goal before Enoshima pulled me away and blabbed about something I had no clue about.

"Um," the shy gal, Fujisaki, tapped my shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, Naegi."

Asahina blurted, "_That's _your name! Totally slipped my mind. Sorry about that!"

"Y-Yeah," I responded. "It's nice to meet you too, Fujisaki."

"What about me?!" Asahina pouted, playfully. "I-If this is about me forgetting your name ... well, I apologized!" Ishimaru rubbed his temples as he skimmed through a textbook. Oowada and Kuwata quit chattering for a moment and glanced at me.

"You're Naegi, huh?" Oowada inquired.

"How's it going, dude?!" Kuwata smirked.

"Hey!" Asahina snapped. "I was talking to him!"

Oogami reassured Asahina, told her to lower her voice, and pointed to the studious Ishimaru. "Whoops," she whispered.

"Calm down," the spiky-haired ginger gestured. "We could all talk to him."

Oowada grinned. "Look at ya, Naegibro! I bet you're feelin' like a celebrity with all this attention, huh?"

"I-I didn't plan any of this," I stuttered. "Maybe it's my fault I didn't really get a chance to talk to anyone earlier."

"That's fine," Fujisaki admitted. "A lot of us were around the same people throughout most of the day. The more time we spend together, the more likely we will be able to open up to everyone."

Ishimaru slammed his textbook on the table, unintentionally rattling Oogami's tiny cup of tea. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! YOUTH! SPECIFICALLY, _SCHOOL_ YOUTH! CONVERSING IS A GREAT WAY TO FORM BONDS! _SCHOOL_ BONDS!"

"Yo," Oowada scratched his head. "You take this school thing way too seriously. But I get what yer saying, and I agree with ya!"

"He may be a tightass bookworm," Kuwata started, "but he's a tightass bookworm that speaks the truth!"

"Yeah!" Asahina agreed. "And his eyebrows are eyebrows of _justice_!"

Everyone at the table broke out into laughter. I, myself, couldn't help joining in but I more or less felt sorry for the guy. I mean, I felt a little less guilty about referring to him as Strictly McEyebrows. The embarrassed Ishimaru slid down in his seat and buried his head in the textbook once again. From a distance, I recognized Maizono's chortle as she sat with Yamada, Ikusaba, and Celes. I glanced at the other tables to see Togami seated at a smaller table, Fukawa at a table near him, and Kirigiri on her own as well. The rich blond and the silver-haired maiden were focused on a novel; Fukawa, I could tell, was sneaking glances at Togami while pretending to read. Enoshima was still missing. Hagakure walked in at that moment, looking giddy with excitement.

"Yo!" he greeted. "I've got great news from the Principal!"

"Can you be any more loud?" I heard Togami mutter from his seat.

Ignoring him, Hagakure plopped himself in a seat besides Fujisaki. Kuwata wondered with curiosity, "What's the news? Spill it."

"Alright," the enthusiastic male with dreadlocks began. "Principal Kirigiri says if we all do well on the upcoming tests, we'll go on a massive amount of trips!"

"Trips?!" we exclaimed.

"Tests?!" Ishimaru perked up, curiously. We chuckled as this, but he was confounded as to why.

"Heh," Hagakure continued. "That's right. A _massive _amount at that. I'm twenty years old and I'm excited as hell." T-Twenty?!

"Wait, why are you so _old_?" Asahina asked.

"Erm... some altercations, failed predictions... such have held me back."

"Well, that crystal ball isn't doing its job, I see."

"Hey! It has 30% accuracy! Better than _no _accuracy, thank you very much!"

Hearing everyone talk together like this gives me a warm feeling. I started thinking really hard about what Ishimaru said about bonds when...

...my stomach ended up growling.

"Na_eggs_!" Hagakure bellowed. "Did you even eat, man?!"

"That's right," Fujisaki pointed out. "You really haven't..."

I chuckled with embarrassment and admitted it. Am I really too busy having fun with everyone to remember to eat?

* * *

**[Author's Note! Hey, reader. This chapter is unintentionally **_**really **_**long. I am so sorry. Anyways, on to the important thing. I tried my hardest to make Junko seem like she has multiple personalities. I wanted to do a Christmas segment with this story, but it doesn't seem like I'll do it in time... It's spring in the story. On the bright side, this story is going full circle. A whole year or two. Thanks, Persona 3.]**


End file.
